Arthur Hammond
Arthur Hammond is a character role-played by TheDondi. About A mysterious man dressed in a black suit and black or reflective sunglasses. He states that he likes to watch and will often do so from his dark vehicle - out of sight. Arthur has an often discrete, but distinct, sinister side. People accuse him of being very cryptic. He does not like to disclose information and is well worded. Background Arthur Hammond has a medical background away from the Pillbox 'hospital where he was known as "'Solomon". There is not much known about his life before he came into the city. It has been hinted at that Solomon is his name when going out to dispose of people. He took the name Arthur upon arriving into the city. His real name is William. Occupation Nora Dupres has once inquired what it is exactly that Arthur does, not believing that he was merely a tow truck driver. Officially, has been doing the following: * Managing races at the [[Tuner Shop|'Tuner Shop']] and fixing cars. * Towing vehicles for four months. * Playfully slipped into the role of''' Kevin Shaw's' assistant and paralegal. * Worked as a paralegal for [[Erin Cox|'Erin Cox']] and various other lawyers to gather intel. Arthur has claimed that he "deals in information". He is very experienced in gathering intel and has various spots for spying across the city. Arthur Hammond is a '''criminal doctor' though he has mentioned that it is merely his job on the side. It has been mentioned that he is better at 'putting people down' than getting them back on their feet. Vanilla Unicorn Previously the owner of the Vanilla Unicorn and leading drive behind the construction beneath it, Arthur spent a lot of his time managing the place and employees. He has bought out the claims of GSF and presents the VU as a neutral spot in the southside. ' ' Recent Events The next section is collapsible. Storyline events as of 10/22/19. Arthur and his dealings with the many gangs have come under further intense scrutiny by the CID with Trooper Jackie Snow and Chief Vladimir Raven leading the investigation. A CI '''has spoken out against him. There is an active investigation on Arthur Hammond. ' '''2020' As of end of Jan. 20 - Nino Chavez 'will not longer be co-owning the Vanilla Unicorn with '''Otto Delmar, '''Arthur losing his management of the establishment in question. 'Alabaster Slim 'is to be the new face of the strip club. Relationships Arthur Hammond has no gang affiliations and has chosen to avoid getting too involved in anyone's business outright. He plays his role as a neutral party, also enforcing the neutrality and safe haven of the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club]]. He has chosen his interactions with people very carefully: he has previously met with Pixie Plum and Nora Dupres - whom he protected from criminals for his own amusement and was heavily influenced by her death. Due to her passing, he has evolved further distaste for Bovice Wilkinson. '''He had plans to get her to side with him and change the DOJ from the inside out. '''Friendships Due to the nature of Arthur's distant and cold personality, it is not often obvious if he sticks around people due to their usefulness or an actual liking towards them. So this list is up for debate. Gomer Colton ' '''Gomer Colton '''was his first close associate in the city. Trust is shared between them, though their relationship has been rocky. 'Siz Fulker, Erin Cox ''' For a time Arthur had taken on a fatherly role for '''Siz Fulker, '''calling him son with '''Siz referring to him as 'Dad 2' in return. Around the same time he had began spending time with Erin Cox who he had grown to have personal feelings for, prompting him to reject her calling him dad and threatening violence if she continued to do so. Disregarding Siz and Erin's sibling relationship as unofficial and strictly surrogate, Arthur would make romantic advances towards Erin while also referring to Siz as his son. After returning to the city, Arthur gifted Erin an engagement ring, telling her that marriage to him was how she was going to receive the Vanilla Unicorn. Erin took the ring, and the two are currently planning a wedding. Siz,' '''however, no longer considers Arthur as his "Dad 2", having found out about his involvement in the capture of '''Bovice', as well as his relationship with Erin. Consequently, while he's expressed a significant amount of trust towards both Siz and Erin, and respects how Siz made ’something out of nothing’ with the HOA; Arthur's involvement in their lives has led the two to drift apart. As of February 2020, Arthur and Erin have gone their separate ways, after Arthur returned to the city and gave Erin the key to her house back. Their relationship ended amicably. Kevin Shaw Arthur occasionally gambles with Kevin Shaw and has behaved protectively of "his lawyer", also hiring him for legal coverage for the strip club. They gambled together and are fake-married. Friends with [[Andrew Ducksworth|'Andrew Ducksworth']],' Jordan Walker'. Business relationships Nino Chavez Nino Chavez is aware of Arthur's medical capabilities and employs him as a close confidant. Arthur is his threat assessment and business partner for the VU. [[Roman "Black Mask" Sionis|'Roman "Black Mask" Sionis']], [[Jacob "Funny Man" Storm|'Jacob "Funny Man" Storm']] He works closely with Mask and Funny Man in involvement to the VU and friendship. The latter had been frequently hired for missions. They have each other in their phones as Contractor ''and ''Fox respectively. Funny Man 'is head of security of the VU. [[Otto Delmar|'Otto Delmar]] Otto and Nino 'have tasked Arthur with the VU and are involved in building the strip club's criminal network, though Arthur greatly dislikes getting '''Otto '''or [[Joe Caine|'Joe Caine]] to focus on work and not get distracted. He has worked with most lawyers in this city as a paralegal, as well as working with gangs. [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto-Tune Tyrone']] He has invested in OTT 'via the strip club. [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg]] Has hired Eugene '''for various jobs and information. 'Other' 'Sonya Summers ' As The Doctor, Arthur revived and treated '''Sonya Summers who was beaten and thrown into the ocean and presumed dead. They worked within the VU until Sonya Summers opened up [[Black Betty, Inc.|'Black Betty Inc']], distancing herself from the strip club. He dislikes her impulsiveness and control over Gomer Colton.' '''He brought her back to the city to attend his wedding and tried to convince her to stay. 'Vladimir Raven ' They try to outmaneuver each other - See 'Recent Events. Quotes * "Your boss made the choice for you." ''Before shooting [[David Barker|'David Barker]]. * "Don't worry chief, we both know you have an issue with time." * "Very few things cannot be solved by coercion and conversion therapy." * "Someone dead in a grave is of no use to anyone." * "Yes, it’s a lot. Dropped in the bucket of investments. I am nothing if I can’t enable people who I believe will go far." ''To 'Babalú' about money. * "...''And if you continue doing what you do: When I meet the Ferryman to take me from this life to the next, I’ll tarry a while. Because you will be along presently." ''To 'Dundee. * "''They are people. People before soldiers. Family before obedience. I do not have the luxury you do. I do not have the bonds that you do. And I both hate and envy you for that fact. As I hate all who have that laurel over myself. It provokes my envy because I do not get that luxury. Do not '''fucking squander it over your fucking pride or they will eat you alive. And no one could fault them for it. You could be the best of all of them. And you are so worried of staying true to things that are so self detrimental that you don’t realise that you are not just killing yourself. You are going to be the death of everyone around you. Be. Better."'' '' To '''Dundee'. * "My bridges are burned. (…) Not in the way that I cannot ever speak to them again but I’m ''radioactive with what the police have on me. Anyone seen with me is pretty much going to be watched like a nuclear reactor meltdown."'' * "The common courtesy of respect. Sometimes the (obscurities) I have to spew like a shady little asshole is necessary because I deal with _everyone_ in the city. And if I get put into compromising positions (..) no one has ever been put under the bus because of me." Threats * "... going to eat (person) with their own teeth." * "Kneecaps are a privilege and not a right." * “We will nuke her from orbit just to be sure.” * “He made a threat against you. Vladimir Raven died that day. His body is just catching up.” Trivia * Rolled with Kevin Shaw on whether or not they should be married. They then bantered about who sleeps on the couch. * Openly asexual. * He has faked his own death, going off radar for weeks. In addition to this incident, his face had been altered to hide in plain sight. Nino Chavez '''had 'taken his face' as a punishment for questioning his decision regarding '''Sonya Summers, resulting in a blood contract to Nino. * Shot a man in the middle of MRPD. The charge could not hold up due to scuff and got removed. * He keeps his record clean. * He is fairly good at imitating voices, pretending to be deceased [[Kermit Delaw|'Kermit Delaw']] to further destroy West's ruined psyche. * Always wears gloves, blends in with other outfits when "hunting". * Shiny reflective glasses. Cannot see well without them. * Drives a black, one of a kind tuner car, the Ellie, an old mustang. Now frequently using the Revolter bought from Ducksworth. * Mentioned his favourite spot on the island was the dock of the Alamo Sea. ''Would like his ashes spread over the body of water if he were to pass away. Sources (Nino Chavez Wiki) * [https://ninochavez.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Chavez_Recaps_-_NoPixel_GTA_RP_2.0 Information gathering for '''Nino Chavez', clarifies relationships with Arthur.] Category:Male Gallery ArthurH_Smoking.png